Kisses Between Stroms
by Declan C Hantz
Summary: Besos entre tormentas es una historia de aventura y misterio que nos lleva a las desaventuras de un niño que llegó a manos de una familia italiana en Ucrania; después de años descubriría de la peor manera que él es parte de una antigua raza de otra dimensión.
1. Preludio

PRELUDIO

CÁRCEL EN UCRANIA

La piel de los nuevos era una forma de atracción para los de la cárcel que gritaban desde fuera de la celda por la cual llegaban todos los nuevos reclusos. Entre el grupo que llegue se encontraban miembros de las mafias más temidas de todo el continente, toda la escoria de cada país estaba en la cárcel. La razón de porque estoy aquí no es importante por ahora, soló debo sobrevivir una semana y saldré como si esto nunca hubiera pasado.

FLASHBACK

-Acaso tenías otra opción – Soltó ella con un respiro saliendo a toda marcha del lugar, llena de sangre al igual que su acompañante. Las cosas no estaban bien pese a todo el esfuerzo que le pusieron la bestia había matado algunas personas y ahora los seguía.

-Era un humano, sabes que podíamos ayudarlo, pero preferiste matarlo –

-Prefieres haber muerto tú en vez de él –

\- Sin duda prefiero estar vivo, gracias – Ella rodó los ojos, dándole una mirada amenazante por la situación en la que estaban, suspiro y regreso a preparar el arma para alistarse cuando la criatura les alcance, sin siquiera pasar unos segundos les alcanzo, pero ahora no estaba solo. Los lobos chocaban contra el auto desestabilizando y forzando que la chica perdiera el control del vehículo chocando contra una señal. Por la ventanilla del auto salió despedido el muchacho.

Con el cuerpo curándose de apoco por lo que recorría por sus venas tomo con su mano una de las heridas de su pecho y aún en el suelo miro hacia el cielo viendo como ella se acercaba a él – Sabía que eras raro, pero tuvimos que comprobarlo… Me comenzabas a caer bien – el tono de la chica era una gran mentira y aquella trampa había sacado las habilidades de lo que quiera que sea el chico – Que aburrido que no te pueda matar – suspiro y disparo a las piernas para que no se pueda mover.

CÁRCEL: 2 semanas después

"la oscuridad hace relucir mi lado más brillante y la tierra es más cálida cuando esta tan cerca del infierno, pero tu conciencia es lo que te cuesta perder" El libro de la biblioteca decía muchas veces el común de mis pensamientos, Annet debía pagar por meterme a este lugar, pero le costaría encontrar este lugar. Nunca vimos el camino de llegada, pero después de unas cuantas semanas…No sé cuántas pasaron exactamente solo sé que si a ella no le hubieran dado la elección estaría mejor ahora que me enviaron. En lo que va de esta semana llego Alek al mismo precinto está aturdido, desorientado, parece más un animal que una persona.

-Menos mal te pusieron un bozal para que no muerdas a la gente…Perro – Sus ojos reflejaban odio y más conociendo del bando al que yo representaba, intento atacarme, pero sus cadenas lo evitaban.

-El bozal es para que no te mate maldito italiano… Aún que no hueles a ellos –

\- En este lujar no importa si tienes o no manada, Deberías ayudarme para que te pueda ayudar ¿Te parece? Es un trato justo – Comenzó a reír, si por algo se le conocía era por lo despiadado que era y más al ser uno de los aparentemente intocables de la familia rusa – Sabes que los rusos te mandaron a este lugar –

\- ¿Por qué mierda crees que te creería que mi familia me mandaría aquí? –

\- Revise tu expediente y déjame decirte que no eres de Rusia, eres de la parte contraria – Su cara me dejo ver que dudaría de mi hasta que no viera pruebas – Te parece si te suelto y vemos que lo que te digo es verdad –

-En el caso que lo sea, porque se desharían de mí-

-Porque tu familia está en contra del tratado del poder traspasar el universo conocido, la presión de que los Taras no puedan pasar a nuestro universo hace que las personas teman de lo que no conocen y tu familia te mando a esta prisión como veras no estamos cuidados por personas –

\- Lo sé, son máquinas y demás…Esta bien, sin embargo, si esto es una trampa créeme que te destruiré –

\- Si quisiera matarte lo haría ahora mismo, sabes que no me pasaría nada por una muerte más en mi lista –

El plan estaba hecho todo en mi mente algo raro ya que yo era el que generalmente los seguía. Con todo me preocupe de algunas cosas antes de hacer lo que en realidad sería un escape de los dos, no confiaba en él, pero era mi única fuente de respuesta para llegar hacia una verdad definitiva y encontrar a los que nos hacen esto.

Gracias a la reciente fuerza que adquirí pude soltar las cadenas de Alek – Vaya fuerza tienes muchacho – hice un gesto para que me ayudase a romper la puerta de la celda, que no nos costó mucho. Las cosas iban bien hasta que llegamos al final del pasillo y unos enormes tipos nos cruzaron

-Apártense de en este momento o los matare – ataco sin previo aviso, pero era una trampa y habíamos caído, nos rodearon con metralletas y todo tipo de armas. Rompí una puerta y logre halar a Alek para que los disparos no le den, pero era algo tarde le habían llegado a su pierna entre los gritos de él y los disparos hacia el interior viendo cómo se creaban más agujeros en las paredes que estaban en contra de mi – Es hora de que tengamos armas – movía mi cabeza por todo lado mirando un canal de ventilación lo suficientemente grande para que entre dentro – Necesito que me empujes hasta allí, crees poder – asintió y lo hizo, con dificultad tome uno de los tuvo los cuales me ayudaron a meter todo mi cuerpo dentro del ventilador.

FLASHBACK

Dos horas de viaje en coche para llegar al almacén que estaba escondido detrás de un hangar abandonado y de un bar que él mismo dueño lo atendía. El día era peculiarmente nublado como siempre solía estar en estas tierras, Bajamos del auto con el grupo que me designaron cada uno más difícil que él otro, no les pienso engañar estos sujetos son el mismo escuadrón del demonio entre ellos un asesino, una estafadora, un ex naval y ella. Un producto de lo que es ser criado por narcotraficantes, sí, les hablo de Annet que conocía mucho al vendedor. El ambiente del bar se ensordeció, el silencio era algo natural en lo que iba del tiempo que estuvimos pasando por el lugar, las miradas de borrachos se posaban sobre las mujeres como era de esperar. El asesino se relamía los labios disfrutando de la situación, yo por mi parte temía, si era un gallina, un tipo endeble, pero porque aún usaba la razón, no tardamos mucho en salir del bar para llegar al hangar sucio y lleno de cajas que hacían pensar a cualquiera que estaba arruinado el lugar, una buena estrategia de distracción.

Entre las sombras salió la silueta de un hombre de cabello largo y lleno de rastas, en su hombro tenía un tatuaje de las fuerzas armadas y cicatrices. A él lo deben recordar. ¿Por qué? Bueno simple si querías armas este era el único lugar para conseguirlo. Su nombre era James, pero todos le decían "El mercenario" un apodo que luego lo entendería.

CARCEL

Me habían dado, pero estaba a salvo junto a Alek – Vaya muchacho…Creo que no salió como pensabas – solo cruce una mirada y después de recobrar el aliento conteste – Tu eres un hombre lobo, ¿Dónde está tu manada? – El sonrió por alguna razón, de seguro estaba loco, incluso en un momento tan complicado tenía una sonrisa en el rostro eso me aterraba - La única manada que tengo ahora eres tú y por lo que parece no resistiremos esto – estire mi mano hacia él, no necesite decir mucho para que chocara su mano con la mía – Si salimos de esto… te deberé una cerveza – No moriría en ese lugar no en ese momento que llegaba la ayuda.

Los disparos aumentaron y se escuchó un choque destruyendo la pared – Están aquí los refuerzos – Su mirada de sorpresa me dio gracia – Ayúdame a levantarme debemos salir de este lugar – Entre gritos de dolor de ambos llegamos al camión para salir del lugar – Perdón por el retraso Christian – Lo mire desde el suelo y estire mi mano – Ya me acostumbre a que entres como el héroe a los lugares, estúpido James – saludo pero miro con algo de recelo a Alek – Él no es el enemigo James – no aparto la mirada así que me levante – Es un ruso , deberíamos matarlo – saco su arma en fracción de segundos pero me coloque delante – Es igual que nosotros… Somos Taras y debemos estar unidos –


	2. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1

La capital del país ucraniano fue atacada por una bomba en la gobernación, por alguna razón las fuerzas especiales no hicieron nada para impedir que aquel lugar no sea atacado, desde hace tiempo la gente se había quejado de la inseguridad del lugar y por otros lugares del país ocurrían hechos clasificados de los cuales no se conocía nada al respecto; eran un completo misterio.

"El miedo es el poder que usan los gobiernos para manejar a la prole de la manera que ellos desean"

*KIEV: Apartamento de justicia*

Un hombre de traje negro, y camiseta de color turquesa oscuro, se aproximaba a la oficina del presidente con un maletín en la mano derecha, por el angosto pasillo la seguridad se apartaba del camino por las simples siglas del maletín, que eran SCP (Seguridad de Criaturas Paranormales) Se suponía que este departamento había desapareció hace más de cuatro años, debido a un accidente; pero, aquel hombre no era nada viejo, por la tez de su piel, blanquecina imponía respeto ante los que lo miraban; su juventud hacía pensar que el departamento nunca cerró. Llegó al final del corredizo y abrió la puerta de un solo golpe.

-Déjeme esta oficina libre hasta las tres de la tarde del día de hoy, yo me encargaré de este asunto ahora

\- ¿Quién se cree para ordenar al presidente? – Acomodó su cabello ondulado a un lado de su oreja y colocó el maletín sobre la mesa dejando ver las siglas – Al menos me dirá su nombre –

-Leroy Hucher, ahora iré por un café y espero no verlo cuando regrese.

*CRIMEAN PENÍNSULA*

James miraba con odio al ruso que los acompañaba, era de esperar que pasara esto, las mafias tenían sus problemas internos pero la de ellos era sumamente antigua. Rusia siempre quiso dominar Ucrania; la razón de tanto odio sucedió en tiempos de matanzas entre unos y otros por el territorio.

-Tu amigo me odia.

-Tranquilo, él odia a todo lo que sea ruso.

-No ayudas mucho ¿Lo sabes?

\- ¡Claro que te ayudo! Sin mí de por medio no estarías vivo y libre ahora

-Te debo la vida ahora.

-No me agrada el sarcasmo

El mar estaba muy tranquilo y el recorrido del barco estaba trazado correctamente, eso significaba que llegaríamos en menos de treinta minutos a las playas de Odesa. La marcha del barco se aceleró y en la serena agua comenzaron a aparecer olas aumentando cada vez más su golpeteo contra la coraza del barco; esto provocaba que hacía que los objetos se tambalearan de un lado a otro; si no fuera por sus ataduras estos saldrían de la embarcación.

-Todo nos está saliendo mal – Se quejó con gritos una voz que era poco reconocida, mientras todos Allí se sostenían de lo que podían. La persona apareció y poco a poco avanzó entre malos pasos, lo que hizo que cayera sobre su rodilla, sin dejar de gritar – Ustedes nos engañaron, son Taras – El sujeto de la embarcación era uno de los que navegaba la nave, suponía que era nuevo ya que el capitán del barco era un viejo conocido. Antes de darnos cuenta otro sujeto apareció en la cubierta del navío sosteniendo por el cuello al merinero; y sin pronunciar palabra lo degolló en frente de todos lo que pudimos apreciar.

-El miedo de sus ojos es mi alimento.

\- ¿¡Quién coño eres tú!?

\- Sólo tengo una cosa que decirles… Ni piensen en cerrar el portal que se abrió porque lo que les espera es peor que yo, claro que siempre pueden regresar a prisión y esperar que el apocalipsis no llegue a sus puertas.

\- ¿Deberíamos temerte?

\- A mí no; pero, a él si – Señaló a un enorme kraken que atacó el barco, con su tentáculo rompió el barco a la mitad. Los pasajeros comenzamos a nadar sin dirección alguna, era el instinto de sobrevivir.

La criatura se entretuvo con el barco destruyéndolo de a poco, todos menos el capitán del barco abandonamos la nave. Haciendo honor a su juramento de pirata, el kraken mató a la mayoría de gente; sin embargo, al llegar a la playa no fue la salvación de los navegantes que habían contado con mayor suerte. Con la arena que cubría todo nuestro cuerpo y la ropa estaba rasgada, pudimos ver que aquel sujeto no se había mojado para nada. Quien se desabrochaba la gabardina que llevaba apartándola sobre una rama de la palmera que se encontraba a su izquierda, dio un paso adelante con las botas hundiéndose en la arena blanca de la playa, acomodó el par de mangas de su suéter sin apartar la vista de uno de nuestro grupo – Es una pena que tu padre deseara matar a cada uno de los que ahora son tus amigos, pero tranquilo ahora él ya no estará para impedírmelo – Las palabras confundían a todos, a menos a la mayoría pero sabíamos que él hablaba de mi padre, pese a que no dirigía su mirada a mí, su voz de formas extrañas me recordaban a mi padre – Peor aún es que un hijo no reconozca su propia sangre – Aquel hombre de cabello azulado en las puntas, era y no era mi padre. El cuerpo era suyo; pero, su comportamiento era de otra persona.

\- ¿Quién eres?

-Tu padre ¿No se nota?

-Si lo fueras, no matarías y ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

-No es necesario…Tu padre era muy idealista y creía que podía salvar a todo el mundo, un soñador idiota.

\- ¡Basta! Te mataré – No quería creer aquellas palabras, pero si eran ciertas debía matarlo, aunque su rostro me parezca conocido él no era mi padre y la muerte era lo único que le impedía continuar con su descanso en paz. Tomé una navaja y la clavé en mi hombro con toda la fuerza que tenía, esa era la única manera en la que podía despertar a la criatura que llevaba en mi interior; No había funcionado, sin embargo, en aquel momento Alek se transformó atacando al sujeto con una embestida, provocando que los dos rodaran por la arena, al separase sacó de su cinturón revolver dos armas que fueron disparadas contra la piel del lobo enorme que pese al disparo se lanzó hacia el cuello, en lo que mi cuerpo se recuperaba, James hizo lo mismo que su enemigo atacando al sujeto por la espalda sin dejar de hacerlo una sombra salía del cuerpo ya despedazado del hombre - ¡Alto! Ya está muerto – Caminé hacia los lobos que eran enormes en comparación a mi 1,80 de altura: Alek era de color negro y James de un color marrón – Tenemos que enterrarlo – Unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro, no las dejé por completo y con mi antebrazo las sequé.

*LUTS'K: Algún lugar desconocido*

Un cuerpo aparentemente inerte hecho de partes metálicas se encontraba en un trono de piedra a oscuras, carente de vida, pero el alma que se encontraba en Osuna ahora estaba llegando y entrando en el cuerpo que cerró el puño en una fracción de segundo y una respiración se pudo notar. Sus ojos se abrían y revelaban ojos de color rojos, lo más aterradores que alguien podía ver entre las ruinas de la construcción. Algunas farolas se prendían iluminando la sala que estaba llena de máquinas destruidas, y otras tantas no tanto. Un centenar de huevos de vampiro se acomodaban en todo el lugar, había cientos de ellos. Con suma lentitud el cuerpo de huesos, carnes y metal. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras del trono después de integrarse del trono, miro a las personas del costado izquierdo que se aproximaban – El chico aún no tiene poder, pero piensa que moriste, eso será un buen impulso para despertar la bestia que lleva sellada en él por más de mil años y podré cumplir con mi misión – Entre las sombras un sujeto con gabardina sonreía de manera conformista, no se veía muy conforme de estar en el lugar y ante las palabras del ser metálico respondió – Es hora que ayudes a tu hermano, hijo mío – Un muchacho detrás del verdadero padre de Christian se aproximó a hincarse donde estaba el ser de metal. Su padre lo vio reverenciar con la esperanza de liberar a otro de sus hijos

-Estoy listo para cumplir tus órdenes Oráculo.


End file.
